Cuarzo azul
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Inuyasha ya no soportaba más la intriga de saber dónde estaba Kikyo, sus compañeros de viaje se lo hacían más difícil, pero lo que nunca pensó fue estar tras la pista de un ser sin sentimientos que se atrevió a desolar completamente una pequeña aldea, dejando al borde de la muerte a un niño. Kagome está lejos de él, pero a la vez tan cerca...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en este fandom pero weno, como sea, este fic nació después de terminar la segunda temporada de hetalia, si alguien conoce este anime sabrá de qué habla el fic desde un principio, sino, tendrá que esperarse al segundo o verse hetalia XD. espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo, sin más, al fic.

Capítulo 1 La fuerza de sus palabras

Sus facciones cambiaban radicalmente conforme pasaban los segundos, las lágrimas lograron invadir en cuestión de cortos instantes sus orbes avellana empañadas por la furia y el dolor. Todo estaba perdido, la aldea estaba reducida a nada, las chozas y corrales estaban intactos, al menos quedaba el recuerdo de que hubo alguna vez una aldea en ese lugar. Sus habitantes estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo con expresiones de horror en sus rostros; nadie se salvó. Daba gracias a que al menos tres perros y un niño hubieran quedado junto con la aldea intacta, de lo contrario hubiera desaparecido y no hubiese podido cumplir con la venganza hacia su pueblo.

—Kikyo…—susurró llevándose las manos al rostro, manchándolo de tierra y sangre de él mismo tras cavar por muchas horas enterrando los cuerpos de los fallecidos—acabaré contigo…—juró por todo su pueblo caído, por todos y cada uno de sus habitantes.

El aire alborotó sus cortos cabellos negros limpiando un poco de la tierra que machaba su piel tostada por el sol tras varias horas de trabajar la tierra a diario. La responsabilidad de una pequeña aldea como él era siempre ver por sus habitantes, y si podía ayudarlos mejor, siempre con ellos y por ellos. Por eso maldecía una y mil veces el momento en que aceptó esa reunión con la aldea de más al sur para unos tratados de comercio entre sus habitantes, de haber estado en ese momento seguro que pudo haber hecho algo para evitar esa matanza indiscriminada hacia sus habitantes. Rumores de todas partes le habían llegado de una sacerdotisa que había regresado de la muerte y robaba almas a las personas para poder mantenerse en este mundo, la mujer respondía al nombre de Kikyo, la antigua sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla de Shikon; nunca lo creyó y ahora se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas.

Maldijo unas cuantas horas más mientras se encargaba de mantener con vida al chiquillo superviviente a la masacre de almas, porque sí, la sacerdotisa solo les había quitado el alma, Shion no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lo hizo y tampoco es que le importara mucho, solo quería saber cómo salvar al niño.

Las horas pasaban y el niño al menos había recuperado su color natural pero no así la conciencia, era casi seguro de que no la volviera a tener nunca más y no sabía cómo despertar al infante de su letargo. En eso estaba cuando sintió que alguien llegó a sus tierras, las variadas pisadas desesperadas delataban la presencia de forasteros y la verdad en ese momento no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de ignorarlos sabiendo que si bien no representaban una amenaza para él, al menos la representaban para el pequeño niño.

Con paso cansino se levantó de su posición tomando la espada que había dejado recargada en la puerta y encaminándose a la salida, por el rumbo donde sentía las pisadas cada vez más cerca.

— ¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo!—el rumor de un clamor a lo lejos le indicó que sus indeseadas visitas estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba, se acercaban a una velocidad sorprendente suponiendo que podría tratarse de algún youkai, esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Inuyasha, esperanos!—una segunda voz se dejó oír reconociéndola como de una mujer.

Pronto un manchón rojo se dejó ver de entre los árboles saltando frente a él dejándolo desorientado al no intentar atacarlo, pero recobrando la conciencia al momento al darse cuenta de que el intruso se dirigía a lo que quedaba de la aldea.

— ¡Detente!—ordenó con voz potente intentando darle alcance al individuo, lanzando en vano su espada para, tan siquiera, frenarlo con el desconcierto.

— ¡Abajo!—no supo exactamente de dónde vino eso pero lo agradeció profundamente al ver que el machón rojo caía pesadamente al suelo sin ninguna clase de contemplación.

— ¡Inuyasha, te he dicho que nos esperaras!—de la nada salió una joven con ropa demasiado reveladora y extraña apuntando con un dedo acuso al tipo de cabellera extrañamente platinada que se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin fecha para levantarse.

—Señorita Kagome, creo yo que está siendo demasiado dura con Inuyasha, al menos debe dejarlo levantarse—nuevamente sin aviso apareció otro personaje comenzando a plantearse la idea de que quizás sus sentidos de la percepción estaban comenzando a fallar debido a los años, no los sintió llegar en ningún momento.

—Claro que no monje Miroku, usted sabe tan bien como yo que Inuyasha se merece eso y más—opinó una joven llegando montada sobre una ¿gata gigante? Ahora todo tenía sentido, no pudo percibirlos debido a que venían volando, no caminando, bastante lógico y creíble.

Carraspeo fuerte para que los demás lo notaran, así fue.

—Creo que deberían presentarse y justificar su presencia en este lugar—demando tratando de parecer convincente y seguro; ni él mismo se creía esa actitud.

— ¿Has visto a una sacerdotisa cerca de aquí?—saltó el chico que antes le pareció un manchón rojo ignorando el comentario anterior. Su mirada avellana inmediatamente se oscureció.

—Desgraciadamente sí, ¿tienen algún asunto con esa mujer?—preguntó tosco como sabía olvidándose que estaba solo en ese momento contra todos ellos que, si bien no parecían personas malas exceptuando al tipo de rojo, tampoco le inspiraban la confianza como para hablar más relajado.

— ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Viste si estaba bien? ¡Dímelo!—Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse histérico ante el silencio sepulcral de sus acompañantes.

—Supongo que las señoritas deben de tener hambre y estarán cansadas, ¿no prefieren descansar y comer un poco antes de seguir su camino?—propuso ignorando olímpicamente a Inuyasha que seguía perdiendo los estribos.

Las expresiones de desconcierto por parte de las aludidas pronto cambiaron a unas de felicidad al saber que no tendrían que conseguir comida y refugio con las sucias artimañas de Miroku, olvidando momentáneamente la razón de sus presencias en aquel lugar.

La verdadera intención de Shion era llevarlos a la aldea y que viera ese chico de rojo lo que la mujer que con tanto ahínco buscaba había causado, sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado y en especial al pequeño niño, pero tenía la ligera esperanza que el hombre que parecía ser monje lo ayudara, riesgos y decisiones que debía tomar.

Aceptaron recelosos la invitación y lo siguieron hasta la aldea, está de más decir que la expresión de horror fue la primera expresión que vio en sus rostros en cuanto llegaron al lugar.

— ¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí?—Kagome ya sabía la respuesta pero temía que fuera dicha frente a Inuyasha, o peor aún, que fuera cierta y las consecuencias que ello traería.

—La mujer que buscas…—comenzó dirigiéndose a Inuyasha—es un ser que ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos…y ahora tampoco al de los muertos… Ha arrebatado vidas inocentes y las tendrá que pagar con su propio sufrimiento—era increíble la frialdad con que el otro frente a ellos pronunciaba las palabras, como si fuera hablando del clima en ese momento.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella?!—exigió saber Inuyasha tomando al pelinegro por las bordes de su haori marrón, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo hasta quedar encarados y que sus rostros irradiasen ira por doquier.

— ¡¿Cómo se atrevió entonces ella a matar a todo mi pueblo?!—devolvió con la misma fuerza y determinación que demostraba Inuyasha.

Kagome maquinaba una posible solución al momento, un "abajo" sería inútil puesto que tenía a ese chico demasiado cerca y también se vería afectado, le daba algo de miedo pero al fin ella debía interferir.

— ¡Ya basta!—exigió tomando por el brazo a Inuyasha y tirando de él.

— ¡No te metas!—rugió sin darse cuenta empujándola lejos quizás con demasiada más fuerza de la que tenía planeada usar.

Cayó al suelo raspándose las palmas de las manos cuando se detuvo de golpearse más; ahogó un chillido al sentir el escozor de la tierra entrando en su carne viva.

Rápidamente Sango se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse mientras Inuyasha soltaba a Shion tratando de soltarlo en el suelo, lo cual para su desgracia no ocurrió.

-Kagom ...

— ¡No te acerques!—lo detuvo a medio paso de ella. Inuyasha la miró confundido por eso—ya no soporto más está situación…Kikyo ha hecho mucho daño y tú lo único que haces es defenderla sin darte cuenta de que la víctima en todo esto no es ella sino todas las vidas inocentes que ha arrebatado en todo este tiempo…

Reprimió orgullosamente las lágrimas que querían salir, si había algo que odiara completamente de ella era esa capacidad para llorar instantánea que le causaba Inuyasha todo el tiempo.

De un salto el manchón rojo se perdió en el follaje de la arboleada cercana sumiendo a los presentes en un silencio incomodo que nadie quería romper a razón de Kagome.

Con una seña silenciosa Shion les indicó que lo siguieran, algo inseguros fueron tras él.

Les resultaba aún más horroroso ver una aldea totalmente intacta sabiendo que toda su población había perecido, incluso se podía escuchar el cacarear de las gallinas y el ruido de los puercos, los huertos pequeños pero abastecidos; todo era una maldita y más grande tortura que ver todo hecho pedazos y reducido a nada, al menos en esa posición sabrían que pudieron defenderse tan siquiera un poco y no que todo fuera tan lento y doloroso y a la vez inmovilizados para que no se defendieran.

Entraron a la choza más grande que la aldea tenía descubriendo a un niño durmiendo pesadamente a lado del fogón que mantenía el lugar cálido.

—Es muy amable de su parte hospedarnos en su hogar joven…—Miroku dejó la frase volando para ser completada por su interlocutor.

—Está es la aldea Shion, una de las más grandes en esta región…o al menos lo fue—concluyó en voz baja confundiendo a Miroku por su ambigua respuesta.

—En la mesa de allá—señaló un poco adelante—encontrarán algunos remedios, vendas y agua para limpiar eso—señaló esta vez las manos de Kagome. Sango fue por las cosas en completo silencio seguida de Kagome, para sus desgracias los utensilios de curación de Kagome ya se habían acabado tres días atrás.

—Yo soy el monje Miroku, la joven de kimono rosa es Sango la exterminadora y la más peculiar es Kagome, una sacerdotisa—mencionó de la nada Miroku esperando el nombre del contrario—y el pequeño de allá es Shippo junto con Kirara.

—Bien—contestó resignado Shion—mi nombre es Shion—respondió tratando de encontrar la manera de que esas personas lo ayudaran con el pequeño niño.

—Como la aldea—afirmó Miroku asintiendo Shion a eso—me parece curioso que te llames igual que esta famosa aldea—comentó de forma persuasiva mirando escrutadoramente al pelinegro.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con este niño?—preguntó zanjando la conversación.

Miroku dio un vistazo a donde el niño dormía frente a ellos notando que había casi nula diferencia de edades entre ese niño y con el que estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido?—no iba a rendirse con el tema anterior, pero por el momento eso era más importante.

—Es el único que sobrevivió al…accidente—dijo no muy convencido de sus últimas palabras.

—Supongo que es como Kagome…—murmuró Miroku pasando su mano por la cabeza del infante y dándose cuenta de que solo tenía su alma fragmentada por Kikyo.

— ¿Podrán hacer algo?—preguntó al ver que el monje comenzaba a sacar pergaminos de entre sus ropas.

—No mucho, solo despertarlo para que coma y beba, su alma ha sido fragmentada y si despierta lo hará muy débil y así se mantendrá hasta que recupere del todo su alma—explicó sopesando la idea de que el otro chico no le entendiera, pero para su enorme sorpresa si lo hizo.

—Entonces solo debe descansar hasta ese momento—afirmó— ¿cómo recupero el restante de su alma?—preguntó directo.

—Las almas de todos aquellos serán liberadas cuando el contenedor que las mantiene sea roto, en pocas palabras…

—Cuando el cuerpo de barro de esa sacerdotisa sea destruido—concluyó soltando un gran suspiro. Kagome se acercó a ellos junto con Sango, Shippo hace ya un rato que se había dormido.

—Pero esa sería una acción demasiado extremista, cabe la posibilidad de que si ella lo desea puede devolver lo que ha quitado—opinó sin querer poniéndose a la defensa de Kikyo.

—Al parecer te agrada esa mujer—escupió Shion—y al otro extraño también.

La expresión, que trataba de ser reconfortante, de Kagome decayó notoriamente ante la mención de eso. Ella estaba cien por ciento consciente de que Inuyasha seguía amando a Kikyo aunque hayan pasado ya tantos años y los problemas que enfrentaron y seguían haciéndolo, pero que se lo recordaran de una manera con tan poco tacto le afectaba más de lo que intentaba ocultar.

—No me agrada…—confesó en voz baja—me ha quitado más de lo que me ha dado, y lo que me ha dado al final termina quitándomelo también—sus ojos volvieron a escocerle pero esta vez sí logró reprimir sus impulso de llorar.

Shion se sintió terriblemente mal al haber hecho ese comentario sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, aunque quizás…sí que lo sabía.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos estaban dormidos salió de la choza entrando ligeramente al bosque en busca de una persona en específico.

—Sé que estás ahí, no puedes abandonar a tu mujer a su suerte—le habló a los árboles, al instante una figura roja atravesó su campo de visión por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—espetó Inuyasha tenuemente sonrojado por el comentario con tan poco tacto del "menor".

—Si en verdad la aprecias deja de hacerla sufrir, estoy más que seguro de que escuchaste todo lo que se dijo ahí dentro y la fuerza de sus palabras, no puedes pasar por alto de que si no dice nada de…Kikyo, es porque no quiere lastimarte, pero tú en cambio a eso la lastimas sin ninguna clase de miramientos—reprochó Shion meditando sus siguientes palabras y llevar a cabo lo que estuvo sopesando hace apenas unos minutos.

— ¿Y qué va a saber un mocoso como tú?—eran demasiado predecibles las respuestas que el contrario le iba a dar, al contrario de Inuyasha, Shion contaba con más de cuatrocientos años, los suficientes como para darle la sabiduría y paciencia para lidiar con tipos como él.

—Aquí el que no sabe nada eres tú, ya que te empeñas en enfocar tu interés en alguien que ya la perdió por completo solo para evitarte remordimientos en tu consciencia. Pero de lo que no te das cuenta es del daño que causas cuando intentas encubrir tus propios sentimientos ante tu verdadera fijación de interés. El único mocoso en este lugar eres tú.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras por el discurso soltado por ese "mocoso", un niño de no más de catorce o quince años (lo que Inuyasha le calculaba de edad) le estaba dando el sermón existencial de su vida que una vez oyó pero no quiso escuchar, pero que en ese mismo instante un maldito niño le había dado sin miramientos de ninguna clase.

—De una vez te digo, medio demonio, que estoy dispuesto a seguir la pista de la sacerdotisa Kikyo solo para que enmiende sus errores, quizás ya no para hacerla pagar como debería por la atrocidad cometida para con mi pueblo, pero al menos la haré que regrese los fragmentos del alma que le ha quitado a Toru, y solo así logrará que yo la perdone por lo que hizo—hizo una pequeña pausa—tú eres el único que puede seguirle el rastro y yo el que puede manejar la situación de Toru, así que me vas a ayudar quieras o no.

Inuyasha estuvo tentado a replicar, pero una mirada a esos ojos avellanas que parecían haber vivido más que el mismo y mostraban una determinación incalculable lo detuvieron en el acto.

—Ellos no deben ir—volvió a hablar Shion ante el silencio de Inuyasha—los expondríamos al peligro al igual que a Toru, debes hacer algo para que se molesten contigo y no tengan intenciones de seguirte.

Aunque las palabras de Shion eran elegantes a los oídos de Inuyasha, no le convencía para nada tener que dejar solas a Sango y Kagome con el salido de Miroku, en especial a esta última.

—Veré…que puedo hacer—sopesó Inuyasha volviendo a desaparecer entre el follaje.

Shion suspiró cansado, recapitulando todo el horror que había tenido que pasar en ese día, definitivamente se sentía peor que en las guerrillas, peor que cualquier herida, porque ahora la herida no era un corte que en unos segundos o minutos, inclusive horas, podía sanar, no, ahora la herida era todo él, una herida abierta propensa a infectarse de lo que sea que su corazón maquine en todo momento contra el ser que provocó esa abominación contra su pueblo.

Entro a la choza no más relajado, pero si más despejado de su mente; alguien lo esperaba.

—Joven Shion, hace tiempo mi abuelo visitó esta aldea y me habló de un peculiar niño con el nombre del lugar, y sabía que todo esto me recordaba a algo y hasta este momento repasándolo he dado con el resultado.

Shion se quedó de piedra nomás poner un pie dentro de la choza, ese tipo había descubierto y dado con algo así, ya sabía que la cara de ese sujeto le era familiar, no todos los días se encontraba con monjes tan peculiares como aquel tipo que vino hacía ya muchos años y que conquisto a la mayoría de las señoritas de su aldea.

—Ahora dime, ¿cómo te mantienes así de joven?—soltó la pregunta Miroku con mirada inquisitiva— ¿eres youkai o brujo?

—Soy la aldea—se limitó a responder Shion con tono orgulloso. La mirada del contrario indicaba que quería más respuestas—yo soy la personificación de todo este terreno, fue así como me di cuenta de que ustedes estaban en mis territorios, así como también siento todo lo que le pase a esta tierra, a su…población—Miroku quedó en blanco tras la confesión, no podía siquiera imaginarse el dolor que el chico pudiera estar pasando tras la pérdida de todo lo que lo conformaba y más aún, de toda su gente, ahora entendía por qué tanto apego con ese chiquillo y la terquedad de mantenerlo con vida, seguramente era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo y el único que podía mantenerlo con vida tras ser su último habitante. No le tomó la importancia que Shion esperaba al tema de que él era todo ese territorio personificado, Miroku ya había visto demasiadas cosas como para que algo así le afectase.

—Supongo que ese niño es todo lo que te queda—dijo quedo observando la reacción del otro.

—Supones bien, es mi último habitante y la última persona por la que puedo luchar y decir que cumplí mi deber como aldea al proteger a los suyos. Quizás fallé protegiendo a todos los demás pero a él no, es mi última esperanza y yo soy su última esperanza, de no ser por él ahora yo no sería más que un cuerpo sin vida que no puede ser destruido.

—Pero al ser tú último y único habitante y tras la desolación casi parcial de tu poblado aún te mantienes en pie, eso es sorprendente—comentó asombrado el monje en un momento.

—No te emociones tanto, que en unas horas me verás postrado en mi futón alucinando o quizás agonizando hasta que mi cuerpo se adapte al nuevo cambio y me mantenga en vida gracias a mi único habitante—respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de que todo se le nublara.

El piso bajo sus pies se movió o eso le pareció ya que de pronto, de no ser por el monje, ya estaría en el suelo buscando consuelo de la tierra, de su tierra.

—Supongo que no eran horas sino segundos…—comentó riendo antes de envolverse en una reconfortante y perturbadora oscuridad.

Los planes con Inuyasha se retrasarían por tiempo indefinido.

revew? me haría muy feliz saber su opinión del fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, después de tiempo aquí está la conti. Agradezco a todos aquellos y aquellas que dejaron un comentario, lo agregaron a favoritos y lo siguen, en verdad :,3. Sin más por el momento, espero que lo disfruten.

...

Capítulo 2 Los rumores de Kikyo

Pasaban las horas y ni Kagome ni los demás veían el momento en que shion despertara de su letargo. Si bien Miroku ya les había explicado que el mismo chico les había dicho que no se preocuparan por eso porque era algo natural y a lo que debía adaptarse, ni Sango ni Kagome querían dejarlo solo por miedo a que algo le ocurriera.

Fuera de la cabaña Inuyasha maldecía su suerte, primera vez que aceptaba algo como lo que le propuso ese chico y ahora iban a retrasarse por una nimiedad (como él la pensaba) como esa. Pero todo eso tenía su lado positivo, así tenía más tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer para que los demás terminen por echaran del grupo.

—Tampoco debo de ser extremista—se dijo después de darse cuenta de que tampoco quería dejarlos para siempre, en especial cuando solo quería saber si Kikyo se encontraba bien—porque ellos me necesitan—terminó dándose aires de grandeza.

La fiebre de Shion no aminoraba ni un poco y Kagome ya estaba cansada de ir tanto al lago cercano por agua ahora que había permitido a Sango y Miroku dormir un poco.

Miro el cuenco nuevamente vacío y suspiro con pesar, levantándose con trabajo del suelo.

—Tengo que ir por más…—murmuró tomando el cántaro y saliendo de la choza.

Inuyasha había encontrado el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan, Kagome sola y sin una Sango que lo amenazara con su boomerang.

Se hizo el desentendido subiendo a un árbol que Kagome tendría que ver quiera o no.

—Inuyasha…—susurró por lo bajo al verlo sobre el árbol. Por un momento el corazón de Inuyasha se encogió al escuchar el tono amortiguado de las palabras de Kagome.

Un sonoro Abajo se escuchó por todo el pequeño valle asustando a unas inocentes avecitas que solo querían descansar sus alas de tanto volar. Inuyasha a penas y tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

— ¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!—explotó una vez que estuvo de pie. Se arrepintió al momento cuando vio las lágrimas aflorar de nuevo en los ojos chocolate de Kagome. Oh no, la hizo llorar, de nuevo.

— ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!—explotó está vez ella agitando el cántaro con mucha fuerza, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—Yo…—y justo cuando iba a disculparse y que todo volviera a la normalidad, recordó súbitamente que tenía que hacerla enfadar precisamente a ella de los demás—escuché los rumores de Kikyo y fui a buscarla ya que ustedes al parecer están muy entretenidos cuidando de esos debiluchos.

Soltó sabiendo el peso de sus palabras, más cuando vio el rostro de Kagome contraerse en una mueca de tristeza, una mueca de tristeza que le desagradaba en lo profundo, pero más que eso, la odiaba por haberla causado él, no quería lastimarla porque él la amab…un momento, ¿él la amaba? No, de seguro que su mente seguía confundida por todas las estupideces y verborrea que le aventó el tal Shion la otra noche.

Kagome guardó silencio un momento bajando su rostro, deseando tener la fuerza de arrojarle el cántaro en la cabezota al idiota de Inuyasha, pero simplemente no podía y no quería ni saber por qué.

—Creo que va al…

—Es suficiente—murmuró quedo Kagome con la vista clavada al suelo, deseaba más que aventarle el cántaro a Inuyasha no haberse dado cuenta de que jamás podría dejar de amar a Inuyasha, y lo que era peor que él jamás podría quererla de esa manera tan intensa, no tenía pesando compartirlo con Kikyo.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?—preguntó Inuyasha acercándose más.

—Dije que es suficiente, que no quiero escuchar a dónde va esa mujer, que no quiero saber por dónde quieres ir a buscarla, que no quiero saber cuántas almas inocentes más a hurtado, que no quiero saber cómo te desvives por ella, que no quiero saber que la amas tanto como para dejar de lado a las personas que en todo este tiempo te hemos apoyado ¡Que no quiero saber nada que venga de ella!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, las manos hechas puño de Kagome en verdad hacían que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, el cántaro vacío y roto en el suelo hecho añicos, pero lo que era peor, **todo se había roto.**

—Tú…no—murmuró entrecortado Inuyasha retrocediendo unos pasos. Soportaba y poco le interesaba que aquel niñato dijera todas aquellas irreverencias hacía Kikyo, que Sango no la soportara, que Miroku se dirigiera a ella en una fría cortesía, incluso el desprecio silencioso de Shippo y Kirara, pero lo que nunca espero y ni esperaba tener que **intentar** soportar era el que Kagome le dijera todo lo malo que opina de Kikyo y él, de cómo se sentía cada vez que no estaba con ella y lo estaba con Kikyo, sabiendo que si antes no dijo nada fue precisamente por él, pero que ahora ya no podía seguir guardándose algo como eso y al fin había terminado esa misma vuelta por el mismo lugar.

Si quería una excusa para irse ya la tenía, si quería que le tuvieran algo de coraje para ellos mismos correrlo por algún tiempo también, aunque temía que ese tiempo fuera permanente.

1

Lentamente fue despertando, sintiéndose más ligero que de costumbre, estando mucho más delgado que la última vez que se había puesto ese haori.

De pronto todo pasó rápidamente como un flash frente a él sintiéndose mareado por la cantidad de sucesos desagradables, terribles e injustos.

—Al fin despiertas—la voz de Sango lo recibió con calidez—comenzaba a creer que dormirías una eternidad, como tú eres…—no terminó su oración pensando que quizás Shion se molestaría, pero realmente el chico aún no había reparado en las palabras de Sango, estaba concentrado queriendo recordar cuánto había dormido.

— ¿Cuánto llevó dormido?—preguntó impasible.

—Dos semanas.

— ¿Tanto?—no tenía de qué sorprenderse, si al fin y al cabo había algunas representaciones que duraban años en despertar, algunos rumoreaban que incluso siglos, otros simplemente nunca despertaban y volvían a ser polvo, por eso debería de dar gracias de haberse despertado.

Fuera como fuera, las cosas no habían cambiado ni un poco, ni mucho menos su decisión de encontrar a Kikyo y hacerla que le devolviera su fragmento de alma a Toru, eso era todo.

— ¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?—preguntó al fin cuando sintió más lucida su mente.

—Ha ido por algo de agua al rio, no debería de tardar tanto—y tras esas palabras se sumieron en un silencio grato, donde Sango quitaba el último paño húmedo de la frente de Shion y esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Kagome, al fin y al cabo, por más medio inmortal que fuera el niño no podían dejarlo sufrir.

Kagome entró a los pocos minutos, siendo apenas vista como un manchón verde que pasó como rayo frente a ellos, recargando sus manos en las hornillas como aguantando arcadas, y de las fuertes.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome?—notó el tono sumamente preocupado de Sango al ver el rostro inundado en lágrimas de Kagome, que inútilmente intentaba quitarlas con el dorso de su manga de una forma brusca irritándose la piel solamente.

—Nada Sango, todo está bien…solo…solo no quiero volver a ver nunca más a Inuyasha—apenas y alcanzó a escuchar eso y su mente se disparó en él dándole el consejo a Inuyasha de hacer algo para que lo echaran del grupo y pudiera viajar solo, ahora sentía algo parecido al arrepentimiento.

Sango no preguntó nada más, no porque no quisiera o le molestara la incertidumbre, sino porque Kagome estaba bastante sensible como para recordar las canalladas del idiota de Inuyasha en ese momento, quizás más tarde.

Shion no perdió el tiempo y se levantó de inmediato, aguantando estoicamente el mareo que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, para no preocupar más a las mujeres. Se puso sus sandalias y ajustó su haori, resolviéndose en que esa noche, sin duda, tenían que partir de una buena vez, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Joven Shion, al parecer Toru lleva una buena recuperación, todavía está débil y seguirá así a menos que recupere del todo su alma, ha despertado cuando mucho unas tres veces de lo que van las últimas dos semanas, pero no ha durado mucho tiempo así, solo come y vuelve a dormir—al parecer el monje Miroku tenía algún extraño don para leer el pensamiento o él era demasiado obvio, o quizás ambas cosas, en todo caso un chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de él al saber que Toru no iba a morir, así que su resolución de regresarle el restante de su alma creció como espuma.

—Muchas gracias monje Miroku, ahora si me lo permite, iré al rio a lavarme—informó acercándose a la puerta.

Miroku le mostró una enigmática sonrisa, como la de un padre que sabe lo que estas planeando en ese momento, que sabe que si beberás sake a pesar de que le acabas de decir que no.

—Vaya con cuidado, joven Shion—dijo adentrándose a la choza.

Quizás Miroku presintiera lo que sus pensamientos maquinaban, el plan elaborado para encontrar a la sacerdotisa muerta y traer de vuelta el alma del pequeño Toru, y quizás esa pequeña y a la vez gran ayuda fuera suficiente como para ya no preocuparse tanto por haber conspirado para que hirieran a la señorita Kagome, en verdad no tenía nada en contra de ella.

Llegó al rio y los primero que hiso fue lavarse completamente, dejando ropa limpia en la orilla junto con la que acababa de quitarse, salió y se vistió rápidamente y pensando en el mejor punto de la noche para poder partir, donde no estaba tan oscuro pero tampoco tan claro.

—Oye, enclenque, he cumplido con mi parte, has la tuya—le dijo Inuyasha desde lo alto de un árbol. Shion no se inmutó, después de todo, él era toda esa área y sabía perfectamente quien pisaba sus suelos.

—Esta noche, medio demonio, partiremos en nuestra búsqueda, espero que estés preparado—le dijo sin inmutarse, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo, preparándose para volver.

— ¿En qué momento?—preguntó de vuelta Inuyasha, molesto al haber sido llamado medio demonio.

—Cuando la luna alcance su punto más alto en el cielo, a media noche—anunció, retirándose.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí, sentado sobre la rama del árbol, pensando en todo el tiempo que había estado esperando para poder buscar a Kikyo, de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero una parte de él, quizás toda, no acababa de sentirse intranquilo, no por Kikyo, sino por otra cosa que lo desconcertaba. Debería estar feliz, muriéndose de la felicidad, pero lo único que hiso hasta el momento acordado para partir fue pensar en cómo tendría que llevar el hecho de no ver a Kagome en más de lo que pudiera recordar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era nostalgia y anhelo, anhelo por ver a alguien a quien había lastimado, por deber quizás, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

2

Dejó listo su envoltorio de provisiones, ropa y cosas necesarias para el viaje. Se ajustó el haori extra que se había puesto encima para esa noche fresca, reafirmó el amarre de sus sandalias y se puso ese molesto sombrero de paja sobre su cabellera castaña. Fue hasta la puerta con el menor ruido posible.

—Tengan cuidado, joven Shion, el camino es peligroso y difícil de llevar, además, su compañero es alguien totalmente inusual, intente llevarse bien con él—Miroku estaba sentado al pie de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y sobresaltando a Shion que debió de haber visto venir aquello.

—Lo tendré, gracias, su excelencia—dio una reverencia y salió de la cabaña.

—Joven Shion, tome esto, estoy seguro de que en el camino les hará falta—le entregó en la unos cuantos pergaminos sagrados—no dude en poner todas sus esperanzas en ellos—dio como último consejo.

Shion asintió y avanzó bosque adentro, atento a cada movimiento y señal en todo el lugar.

—Andando—dijo un manchón rojo que pasó a su lado sin más. La voz de Inuyasha sonaba diferente, como dolida y a la vez emocionada, estaba seguro de que eran ambas, pero no terminaba de entender muy bien todo el significado.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, casi hasta el amanecer, más bien Shion caminaba e Inuyasha saltaba de rama en rama bostezando de vez en cuando, igual que la joven aldea.

Llegaron a un campo de girasoles, con sus cabeza gachas semi apuntando hacia el inicio del sol. Era un buen lugar para descansar después de todo lo recorrido.

Inuyasha desapareció entre los árboles mientras Shion rebuscaba en su pequeño equipaje el recipiente con agua. Volvió unos minutos después con ramas secas para la fogata.

-Tostaremos SEMILLAS ad prima Shion se ve totalmente irritada uno de Inuyasha.

—No voy a comer semillas, no soy ninguna clase de gusano—ladró Inuyasha molesto, cruzándose de brazos. Miroku tenía razón con la actitud de Inuyasha.

—No hay otra cosa para estas horas de la mañana, y aunque intentáramos cazar algo a estas horas están durmiendo—rebatió Shion zanjando ahí la conversación, al menos por su parte porque Inuyasha siguió quejándose que comer semillas era para gusanos.

Shion esperó un poco y tendió una manta en el suelo, preparado para dormir después de negociar con Inuyasha "tú dormirás en el día mientras que yo lo hago por la noche, lo digo por tus instintos más desarrollados" le había dicho.

Inuyasha lo vio quedarse dormido hasta que pudo él mismo recostarse en una rama y pensar con tranquilidad cuanto echaba de menos las comidas de Kagome, mentira cuando decía que sabía horrible, realmente le sabían a gloria, pero por alguna razón que no quería entender siempre prefirió guardarse sus elogios. Que distinto le resultaba ahora, ver a un desconocido dormir y velar su sueño, compartir el mismo aire, y no pudo evitar volver a echar de menos la compañía de los chicos, de Sango, de Miroku, de Shippo, de Kirara, pero en especial, la presencia de Kagome, porque la presencia de ella, con sólo sentirla cerca, lo hacía sentirse lo mejor sobre la faz de la tierra.

'Pero qué tonterías Estoy pensando en darse un DIJO bofetada al aire, porque era él, porque no podía aceptarlo como Gente normal, Kagome quería más de lo que él está Mismo imaginaba, y ESO llegaba a frustrar una de las más .

Cuando el sol despuntaba el medio día decidió que era hora de despertar a Shion, así que con una ramita comenzó a picotearlo lentamente.

—Hey, despierta, debemos seguir y no pienso ser más considerado con esto—dijo refiriéndose a la forma tan extraña de despertarlo—anda que si no te volcare un cuenco gigante de agua—nomás decir aquello Shion ya estaba parado, más rígido que un poste—vaya, de haber sabido eso lo hubiera dicho desde el principio.

—Debes de tener más respeto para con tus mayores—dijo Shion e Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas—no le hallo lo gracioso—espetó Shion molesto.

— ¿Mis mayores? Pero si tú apenas y llegas a los quince años—se mofó despectivo Inuyasha, comparando su estatura con la de Shion—además, yo soy un medio demonio, tengo más años que los que aparento—dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—No sé si lo habrás escuchado cuando se lo comuniqué al monje, pero yo soy la aldea y tengo más de trescientos años, así que el mayor en este lugar soy yo—dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo, un acto meramente infantil, pero a pesar de todo, si mente todavía funcionaba como la de un niño.

—Entonces era cierto…—murmuró Inuyasha, sin creérselo ¿de qué más se había perdido en su momento de rabieta?

—Olvidemos el asunto, mocoso, tenemos camino que recorrer, a menos que tu inútil trasero no resista el viaje—dijo Inuyasha avanzando primero, sin esperar siquiera a que Shion recogiera sus cosas.

—Deja de llamarme mocoso, insolente—fue todo lo que rebatió Shion, porque no podía decirle más, porque Inuyasha era el único medio seguro que tenía para llegar a la sacerdotisa Kikyo y que esta le regresara el fragmento del alma de Toru.

Faltaba poco para la siguiente aldea, quizás llegarían al atardecer cuando mucho, y así fue. Primero hiso que Inuyasha se pusiera unas sandalias y soltara la parte inferior de su hakama, se colocara el sombrero de paja que hasta el momento él había estado usando y que no mostrara su rostro o cabello, tampoco sus manos, porque en aquella aldea les temían terriblemente a los demonios y despreciaban a los medios demonios por considerarlos una abominación.

—Joven Shion, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta por aquí—le dijo el anciano, jefe de Sora, la aldea, una muchacha verdaderamente alegre y asustadiza, justo como su entorno—me temo que Sora ha tenido una de sus crisis nerviosas y todavía no está disponible—se lamentó el anciano y Shion tuvo que reprimir la risa que por momentos lo quería invadir.

—Siento mucho lo de Sora, anciano Takeshi, pero la verdad es que he venido por otro asunto—dijo acomodándose mejor en su almohadón, volteando a ver a Inuyasha de reojo, recargado en la entrada de la cabaña, aguardando sin levantar el rostro.

—Oh, entonces te escucho—el anciano le pasó una taza con té humeante.

—Voy a ser directo, la aldea Shion ha sido…exterminada casi en su totalidad—vio el rostro pasmado del anciano, quizás y fue demasiado precipitado soltarle algo así por su avanzada edad—si aún sigo vivo es por un único habitante que sobrevivió a la masacre y unos improvisados huéspedes. A lo que quiero llegar es a solicitar su ayuda para brindarme una información necesaria para poder salvar a Toru, el sobreviviente.

—Adelante, y si sé algo te lo diré—ofreció el anciano, Shion asintió.

—La aldea en sí no fue destruida ni sus habitantes descuartizados o algún otro horror. Sino que sus almas fueron hurtadas por una magia procedente de una sacerdotisa errante que necesita de ellas para poder mantenerse en este mundo.

— ¿Estás hablándome de la sacerdotisa Kikyo?—preguntó el anciano abriendo sus ojos en horror, Shion asintió vehemente—joven Shion, tengo noticias de ella, algunos de mis hombres la vieron hace dos días cerca del rio Mizu, rondando sus aguas, desde ese día el rio no ha podido ser cruzado, y por estos lugares ese es el único camino para poder salir, justo estábamos pensando en solicitar su ayuda para crear un puente y volver a conectarnos con el exterior, pero ahora…

—No se preocupe, lo que sí es alarmante es el hecho de que el rio sea impasable, lo que me hace pensar que lo hiso a propósito para dejarnos encerrados, como ese juego del gato y el ratón, contra la espada y la pared.

—Pero que horror—chilló el anciano— ¿acaso esa mujer no tiene corazón? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?—graznó alarmado el anciano.

—Es sólo una suposición, pero en caso de ser cierta tendríamos que actuar de inmediato, no tenemos idea de cuáles sean sus planes, pero sean los que sean la detendremos, no volverá a tomar una vida más—dictó Shion molesto.

Más que nada eso parecía una afirmación, una amenaza, una profecía, un juramente, a Inuyasha le puso la piel de gallina, no por él, sino por Kikyo, Shion había dicho que no la lastimaría, sólo quería el alma de Toru de vuelta pero ¿y si sus intenciones realmente eran lastimarla, él que podría hacer? No estaba seguro a la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Kikyo, porque se lo había prometido, se iría con ella en cuanto todo eso acabara. Todavía no terminaban con Naraku, lo que significaba que le quedaba tiempo para encontrarla, pero temía que las acusaciones de Shion fueran mentira, que las acciones de Kikyo tuvieran otro significado demasiado distante del que predijo Shion.

— ¿Shion…eres tú?—con pasos temerosos la silueta de una jovencita se dejó desde el otro cuarto, preguntando por la aldea con una voz dulce y temblorosa.

Salió en cuanto vio que se trataba de Shion y se arrojó a sus brazos, literalmente.

Inuyasha ya no se sintió tan extraño con su color de cabello y ojos, esa chica realmente más extraña que él en ese aspecto, su cabello era de un color negro azulados así como sus ojos acuamarina.

—Representan el agua que rodea estas zonas, los ríos que rodean la aldea y la prosperidad de la aldea—le dijo Shion a Inuyasha después de que el anciano los invitara a quedarse esa noche—nosotras las aldeas representamos las costumbres y forma de ser de nuestro pueblo en nuestro carácter, forma de ser y tratar a los demás, por ejemplo Sora, la aldea Takegawa es muy supersticiosa y temerosa de extranjeros y cosas nuevas, eso se ve reflejado en la personalidad miedosa de Sora, su timidez para adaptarse a cosas nuevas o a personas nuevas.

— ¿Cómo era tú aldea?—preguntó Inuyasha como quien no quiere la cosa. Shion se quedó medio minuto en silencio.

—Mi aldea mantenía las tradiciones y el respeto, era muy unida y no les gustaban los encuentros bélicos, muy conservadora pero sin límites para probar cosas nuevas, esa era mi aldea—remarcó bastante lo último, quizás olvidó decir que en su aldea la mayoría eran muy rencorosos, o demasiado engreídos, pero quería honrar la memoria de su pueblo caído con adjetivos positivos que resaltaran sus mejores características.

—Por eso es que nunca contestas normal ¿verdad?—retó Inuyasha, sin embargo Shion ni se inmutó.

—Exacto, así que si me disculpas voy a dormir que descanses—Inuyasha bufo acomodándose en la pared más cercana, dispuesto a mantenerse con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto.


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso

Esto es un aviso, no un nuevo capítulo. La mala noticia es que entré en un concurso y no podré publicar, la buena es que es de Inuyasha y la verán dentro de poco por aquí. El siguiente cap ya lo tengo como por la mitad, quizás un poco menos, pero ya está iniciado que es lo que cuenta. Me gustaría que dejen sus comentarios al respecto, digo, con ideas que ustedes quieran ver, no sé, como alguien me dijo que pusiera a Inu celoso de Kagome, no es mala idea y ya la estoy maquinando XD, ustedes sabrán, yo sólo me encargaré de plasmarlas y de que les guste. Aclaro de una vez que no odia a Kikyo, tampoco a Kagome, porque ambas tienen lo suyo, y con respecto a la pareja que hacen Inuyasha y Kagome, no tengo mucho que decir, es bastante fácil shipearlos y por eso me gusta, no sin dejar atrás el InuyashaXKikyo, pero esa es más melancólica y muchas la odian, por eso creo que nunca escribiré nada sobre eso :I. Espero sus respuestas y también esperen la actualización.

Att: amayatuski16 :3


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, hasta que actualizo XD. Les había dicho dos semanas, y ya casi va para tres. me gustaría decirles que el cap es largo para compensar el tiempo perdido, pero no, desgraciadamente es más corto que los anteriores !pero al fin actualizo! XD Sin más que decir, espero que les guste, hice lo que pude.

Capítulo 3 Shi

Particularmente Kagome regresaría a su época en dos semanas cuando mucho, pero esta vez no. Llevaba a lo mínimo una semana de más en la época antigua, cuidando a un niño convaleciente y muriendo de preocupación dado a que Shion e Inuyasha habían desaparecido.

Miroku sabía más de lo que decía, se le notaba en la mirada cada vez que las mujeres intercambiaban preocupaciones, y sólo Sango se había dado cuenta. Acaso callaba por guardar un secreto a su amigo, acaso sólo por verlas sufrir. El caso era que Kagome estaba cada vez más preocupada, tanto por la desaparición de los dos hombres como por la salud del pequeño Toru.

—Tranquila señorita Kagome, habrán tenido sus razones—solía decir Miroku cada vez que le entraba un ataque de nervios, de esos a los que Sango ya estaba comenzando a volverse aficionada también.

—No puedo estar tranquila, no cuando no sabemos si realmente Kikyo se encuentra en donde sea que él haya pensado que está, mucho menos si Shion va con él, es sólo un niño—rezongó Kagome caminando en círculos dentro del templo principal de la aldea, donde la energía espiritual fluyera con mejor ritmo y Toru se recuperara más rápido.

—Lamento decirles esto, pero él no es un niño—dijo Miroku, con un tono de voz serio—antes no se los dije por temor a cómo reaccionaran dadas las circunstancias, pero me parece que este es el momento adecuado para aclararles el asunto—anunció. Enseguida emprendió en contarles todo cuanto sabía de Shion y su verdadero origen, que descubrió en una visita a las memorias que tenían guardadas dentro del templo.

—Imposible…—murmuró Sango, anonadada y exaltada, porque nunca antes había escuchado cosa semejante— ¿entonces las aldea de exterminadores…?

—En efecto, pero lamento informarte que su suerte fue casi la misma—informó Miroku con pesar, posando una mano en el hombro de Sango, la otra en su trasero.

— ¡Cómo no puede tomar una cosa enserio!—gritó enfurecida golpeándolo con la vasija con agua, que precisamente estaba llena del agua que trajera rato atrás.

Viendo que no había de otra, tanto Sango como Kagome se vieron en la necesidad de tener que ir por más al rio, intentando ir lo más rápido y que no las agarrara la noche, desgraciadamente no fue así.

— ¿Estás bien?—Sango sabía que la sonrisa falsa que Kagome portara los últimos dos días era normal dado a los eventos ocurridos, pero su ánimo bastante decaído y rostro anémico la estaban comenzando a preocupar de más.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien—sonrió como siempre, falsamente.

Sango pensó que ese "todo está bien" era exactamente lo contrario, con un sinónimo de "todo está mal, realmente mal". Observó a su amiga mientras llenaba la vasija de agua, mirando como Kagome se quedaba absorta mirando su reflejo en el rio, con la mirada perdida y la presencia ausente…

—No pensé que fuese tan fácil—justo a tiempo Sango volteó y esquivó casi a la perfección la daga que se hubiera incrustado en su nuca. Giró la vista y de pie detrás de ellas estaba un soldado, no en las mejores condiciones pero lo suficientemente bien como para intentar asaltarlas.

— ¡Váyase!—exclamó ella parándose frente a Kagome, cubriéndola a sabiendas de que ella no estaba al cien por ciento.

—No, en esta aldea nadie me encontrara, y ustedes serán las que me escondan—dijo el hombre con el rostro deformado en una mueca de impaciencia— ¡ahora!—exclamó desenvainando su espada frente a ellas, haciendo reprocharse a Sango el no haber llevado la suya.

— ¡Alejate de las señoritas!—no se dieron cuenta ninguna de las dos en qué momento había llegado un segundo personaje, pero se dieron cuenta en el momento en que dio su demanda.

Era un muchacho, quizás de la edad de Kagome, con armadura samurái. Cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes y la piel tostada por el sol seguramente. Apuntaba al primer hombre con su espada en una amenaza silenciosa para que bajase la suya en contra de ellas.

Más hombres samuráis se unieron al segundo muchacho, apuntando todos al primero, que obligadamente bajo su espada y se arrodilló.

—Llévenlo en calidad de rehén—ordenó el joven, envainando su espada y virando su mirada a Sango y Kagome, ambas completamente desconcertadas.

— ¿Tú…?—inició Kagome sin realmente saber qué decir, pensando en un gracias pero desechándolo por ser bastante simple.

—Soy Kenshin, vengo en pos de Kae, demando verle enseguida—su voz, antes amenazadora y demandante, ahora era un poco más suave por tratarse de mujeres.

—No sabemos quién sea—respondió Sango, cautelosa.

—La aldea—dijo sin más el samurái joven, y ahí lo entendieron todo.

1

Inuyasha iba bufando.

Shion iba sereno-molesto.

Sora iba revoloteando alrededor de Shion por temor de que algo le pudiera pasar.

Los veinte hombres les acompañaban iban en la misma situación que su aldea.

Después de haber pasado la noche en la aldea Takegawa, el superior de Sora había decidido que la aldea debía de ser protegida, y qué mejor que la misma aldea fuera al frente de todos ellos, además, ella conocía mejor que nadie los alrededores.

— ¿Sabes por lo menos a dónde vamos?—preguntó Shion molesto al llevar más de mediodía con la misma ruta y ver a Inuyasha tan tranquilo a pesar de ir replicando la presencia de la aldea de ojos aguamarina.

—Por supuesto que lo sé niño—Shion no tuvo ganas de contestar eso, por lo que se mantuvo callado caminando más a prisa, mientras que Inuyasha deseaba internamente que Shion no se diera cuenta de que realmente iban a un lugar al azar.

2

Kagome y Sango estaban dentro del templo, Miroku estaba afuera conversando con el chico que se decía ser otra aldea, que realmente lo era. Ellas por su lado estaban comiendo, ya que después del susto de esa tarde no habían tenido apetito hasta ese momento.

—Mi…ca…beza—ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar esto. Voltearon y encontraron a Toru, despierto e incorporándose mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

—Siento…un gran poder espiritual—manifestó Kagome aproximándose al niño y dejando su comida de lado, poniendo su mano sobre su frente para revisarle la temperatura, sintiendo y dándose cuenta de que el poder espiritual provenía del niño, mirando esta vez sus ojos que ya no eran negros, sino azules como el mar.

Sango inmediatamente fue a por Miroku, dejando a Kagome con el niño, viéndolo mucho más recuperado y con la energía espiritual aumentando a cada momento.

—Algo encontré sobre esto—informó Miroku que no parecía muy sorprendido al respecto—al parecer ni el mismo Shion estaba enterado a pesar de ser en él.

—Ya diga de una vez de qué se trata, monje Miroku—exigió Sango alarmada.

—Estuve revisando los archivos que encontré dentro del templo, y encontré algo sobre una piedra que fue resguardada aquí desde que se fundó la aldea—comenzó—es un cuarzo azul de energía espiritual, no contiene ningún poder, sólo purificador, por lo que se dejó aquí en honor a quien la hizo—dijo—al parecer, y según lo que yo creo, es que al pasar tanto tiempo en esta aldea, el cuarzo se unió a la aldea y al verla amenazada la protegió, por lo que deduzco que si vamos en pos de las almas arrebatadas podríamos devolvérselas a sus dueños, pero necesitaríamos el cuarzo para no dañar al recipiente de dichas almas—terminó, con la mirada expectante de todos sobre él.

—Lo que dice usted entonces, monje, es que si encontramos a Kikyo podemos sustraerle las almas hurtadas sin dañarla ¿cierto?—inquirió Sango, dudosa, porque no encontraba forma de que pudieran darle alcance a Inuyasha y Shion, mucho menos a Kikyo.

—Correcto, querida Sango, pero el problema radica en que no tenemos ni idea de dónde pueda encontrarse la señorita Kikyo, porque pierdo toda esperanza en darles alcance a tiempo a Inuyasha y el joven Shion—dijo Miroku, sopesando la idea de que Shion supiera algo al respecto de la dichosa piedra, pero por lo poco que lo conocía quizás no, porque si no desde un principio hubiera sugerido eso.

—Tendremos que buscarla por nuestra cuenta en ese caso, lo que me preocupa es cómo vamos a extraer el cuarzo del cuerpo de Toru—habló Kagome acercándose nuevamente al niño, dudosa de cómo pudieran reaccionar ambos poderes espirituales juntos.

—Eso es imposible, señorita Kagome, como ya dije antes, el cuarzo ha entrado en relativa fusión con el alma del joven Toru, extraerla lo mataría, dado que el cuarzo es el que está reteniendo su alma, y si el joven Toru muere, el cuarzo desaparecerá—todo el recinto quedó en un silencio denso.

Toru mantenía su mirada clavada en esos extraños, aunque no fueran eso exactamente, porque dentro de su coma podía escucharlos charlar, en voz baja o alta, siempre pendiente de él. Por supuesto que ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido en y con la aldea, tenía vagos recuerdos de ese día, todos muy confusos como para afirmar que eran recuerdos en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero eran eso. El recuerdo más nítido era una mujer, una sacerdotisa, en cuya mirada podía ver reflejado todo el sufrimiento del mundo.

Nunca olvidaría esa mirada, eran la melancolía encarnada, desprendiendo tanta tristeza como nunca pudo haberse imaginado en su vida, pero más que eso, había claro arrepentimiento, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón de antemano por algo, y en ese momento Toru no sabía qué, sólo hasta después, cuando vio cómo uno a uno los habitantes de la aldea iban cayendo, y él fue el último con la sacerdotisa de ojos tristes frente a él, presionando sus pálidos dedos fríos sobre su frente, dentro del templo, y ese último resplandor azul que fue lo último que vio.

— ¿Toru? ¿Qué dices?—Kagome, esa chica con vestiduras peculiares, parecía ansiosa de que le respondiera, pero por no prestar atención, Toru no supo qué.

— ¿Qué?—manifestó, sintiendo de pronto la garganta tan seca como un desierto, rasposa y forzada como antes cuando despertó.

—Venir con nosotros para encontrar a la sacerdotisa que hizo esto y recuperar tu aldea—dijo la mujer llamada Sango, acercándose también. Toru sabía que hablaban de la sacerdotisa de ojos tristes.

—Yo…—dudó un momento por lo extenuante que esa misión representaba, pero entonces recordaba a su familia, a sus amigos, sus vecinos e incluso a esos chicos que una vez lo hicieron perderse en el bosque, y entonces tomó una resolución:

—Lo haré—dijo lo más firme y entendible que pudo, totalmente decidido a encontrar a la sacerdotisa que hizo eso, más aún porque quería saber exactamente por qué.

—Partimos mañana—habló la aldea Shi, Kenshin, parado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Entró en el mismo momento en que Miroku lo hizo, pero con su sigilo nadie se percató.

—Pero Toru todavía no se recupera del todo—replicó Sango, cautelosa por la reacción que ese joven pudiese tener.

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero entre más tiempo pase más se alejará la sacerdotisa y menos posibilidades tenemos de recuperar la _aldea_—y kenshin habló con tanta autoridad y determinación que nadie se atrevió a replicarle nuevamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, joven Kenshin—dio la razón Toru, observando de la misma manera que una fanática a su ídolo, según observó Kagome.

—Está dicho, partimos mañana—dijo nuevamente Kenshin, por si no le había quedado claro a ninguno.

3

Se había detenido a descansar como por décima vez en el día por las suplicas de Sora, y ni Shion ni Inuyasha podían seguir tolerándola por más tiempo.

—Sólo será por unos cuantos minutos, no te entusiasmes, niña—Inuyasha sabía que tanto ella como Shion no eran niños, pero le estaba tomando el gusto a eso de sacarlos de sus casillas con lo referente a su edad.

— ¡Te acusaré con mi hermano!—dijo ella, harta y temblando del miedo pero decidida, porque hacer amenazas no era lo suyo.

— ¿Cuál hermano ni-ña~?—siguió Inuyasha, divertidísimo, más porque con eso olvidaba sus propias preocupaciones valiéndose de la paciencia de los demás, principalmente de Sora y Shion, a quienes tenía más a la mano.

— ¡Kae!—dijo ella en un histérico chillido.

—Entonces no es hermano, es hermana, tonta~ —dijo Inuyasha pensando lo muy tonta que era esa aldea para confundir a su hermana con un chico.

— ¡Es Shion!—dijo ella cambiando su humor, riendo por el desconcierto de Inuyasha, y sus carcajadas aumentaron cuando Shion llegó precisamente en ese momento.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó al sentir las miradas sobre él de una manera que lo ponían nervioso.

— ¡Tienes nombre de chica!—Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas al igual que Sora coreándolo, tomándose el estómago mientras se limpiaba figurativamente unas lagrimillas.

— ¡Le dijiste!—exclamó Kae, frustrado, señalando a Sora con un dedo acusador, por lo que la chica se soltó a lloriquear.

Inuyasha los dejó hacerse bolas, porque pronto la escena se le hizo terriblemente familiar.

—Kagome…—murmuró observando el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar.

_En otro lado…_

—Inuyasha…—dijo suavemente Kagome, mirando el correr del viento por las copas de los árboles.

¿Merece review?


	5. Chapter 5

Bueeeeeeen, después de una año actualizo XD, es que me desmotivé cuando vi que nadie dejaba un review, y cuando dejaron uno sólo fue para reclamarme el no haber publicado, así que después de mucho pensar he decidido que si éste capítulo no tiene un sólo y mísero review, dejaré de publicarlo, así que la vida de este fic depende de ustedes y sólo de ustedes, porque por mi ya lo hubiera acabado, más porque ahora que saldré de vacaciones. Bueno, sin más, quizás este es el posible adiós.

Capítulo 4: Mikoto

Inuyasha no podía comprender a gran escala la magnitud de responsabilidades que Shion tenía que cargar sobre su espalda, y era precisamente por eso que se había empecinado en fastidiarle cada día con la cantaleta de su nombre y lo femenino que resultó.

Su tarea de molestarlo comenzó justo cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la aldea Mori, una aldea perdida dentro de un bosque donde vivía una vidente llamada Mikoto, la que supuestamente podría localizar más pronto a Kikyo.

A Inuyasha comenzaba a afectarle pensar o hablar de Kikyo, porque cada vez que lo hacía inevitablemente su rostro aparecía en su mente, y con ello el rostro de Kagome, lo cual no entendía, porque cuando viajaba con ella y los demás nunca pensaba en ella, y ahora que no la había visto en más de cinco días comenzaba a echarla de menos, y éste era el detonante para que toda su frustración la desquitara con Shion y con Takegawa.

Acaso Shion fuera consciente del problema de Inuyasha y comenzase a ser más desinteresado cuando éste se burlaba de su nombre de chica, pero tampoco podía pasarlo por alto, y estaba seguro de que algún día cobraría su venganza.

A la entrada de la aldea Mori era como cualquier otra aldea, pero si pasabas más allá de las dos columnas de piedra que había podías ver cómo era en realidad. Utilizaban un hechizo para que no vieran que no había ni un sólo niño, y que el suelo comúnmente siempre estaba manchado de sangre.

—Este lugar es perturbador—dijo Inuyasha en tono bajo, con un trapo, como en la aldea Takegawa, cubriendo su cabello y cabeza. Miraba para cada lado, olfateando el olor a incienso y putrefacción del lugar.

Estaba seguro que a un lugar así jamás entraría Kagome, o por lo menos él nunca la dejaría entrar.

Por sugerencia de Kae habían decidido visitar a la vidente Mikoto, ya que el rastro de Kikyo lo habían perdido dos días atrás, cuando causó que toda una aldea fuera abandonada por sus habitantes, yéndose la aldea con ellos y acaso desaparecido en el camino. Shion ni Takegawa habían comentado nada al respecto, ya que de seguro conocían a la aldea y no querían pensar en su trágico final.

—La vidente Mikoto—dijo Shion llegando con un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño. Sora estaba escondida detrás de su hermano, temblando como hoja y preparada para declararse neutral de ser necesario.

Fueron conducidos hasta el corazón de la aldea, donde una casucha de madera se asomaba entre el follaje, descuidada a simple vista, antigua para ser más precisos. Llegaron hasta la choza y entraron superficialmente en ella.

—Mikoto…—ante la mención, dentro de la choza hubo una revolución pequeña, y después salió una mujer pelirroja envuelta en un kimono verde llena de alhajas y demás.

—Shion, Takegawa—en realidad era una joven un poco mayor en apariencia que Shion, incluso que el mismo Inuyasha, que portaba en su cuello un colgante de oro engarzado en varias direcciones, dándole una figura diferente para cada persona que lo viera—es un gusto volver a verles, la última vez que vinieron yo tenía menos de ocho años y ustedes siguen luciendo igual—dijo ella, saludando con una reverencia a los recién llegados.

Detrás de Mikoto salió una pequeña niña de mínimo seis años, cabello blanco y ojos grises con un kimono blanco. Tenía la mirada más pesada que Inuyasha en su vida haya visto, y su presencia inspiraba temor.

—Oshiroi-sama—saludaron a su vez con una pomposa reverencia Shion y Sora junto con los soldados acompañantes de Takegawa.

La niña les devolvió el gesto sin abrir siquiera la boca.

—Mikoto, hemos venido a requerir de tu don de la videncia—dijo Kae una vez que las dos mujeres les dieron el paso a la choza, quedándose los soldados afuera.

— ¿Qué es lo que requieren que haga exactamente?—preguntó, situándose frente a un círculo echo con cal y una veladora en el centro.

—Localiza a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, aquella que ha vuelto del mundo de los muertos y que ahora ya no pertenece a ninguno—dijo Shion, sentándose justo frente a ella.

—Como deseé—dijo Mikoto.

Puso su mano sobre la llama de la vela, apagándola con la palma de su mano, y su mano se incendió sin quemarla. Cerró sus ojos y su mano en llamas la posó sobre sus parpados cerrados, al momento consiguió lo que estaba buscando.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, agitada y moviendo su mano frenéticamente para que el fuego cesara.

—Está al Oeste, en las tierras del youkai Sesshomaru, medio hermano del presente Inuyasha—anunció, y Oshiroi trajo para ella un trasto con agua que Mikoto se echó en el rostro y enjuagó sus manos.

— ¿Qué hace Kikyo…con Sesshomaru?—murmuró Inuyasha sintiendo la boca particularmente seca, mareado por la información y ansioso por saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

—No quiero ir, las aldeas del Oeste siempre están en guerra y me dan miedo—lloriqueó Sora colgándose de la manga del haori de Shion.

—Puedes quedarte y no le diré nada a tu jefe, no hay problema—dijo Kae, serio y pensativo, porque realmente no tenía intención de llevar a su hermana a ese lugar donde todo lo que ella dijo era verdad, mas aparte porque ella no sería de mucha ayuda, acaso sólo su gente.

—Yo… ¡Yo me iré en este momento!—dijo Inuyasha levantándose, inquieto más que nada porque ansiaba llegar a las tierras de Sesshomaru y demandar saber la presencia de Kikyo en ese lugar, porque él era el único que podía protegerla y Sesshomaru definitivamente no entraba en sus planes.

—No puedes, Inuyasha, has dado tu palabra de que en este viaje serías nuestra guía, y hasta el momento quien está haciendo todo el trabajo soy yo, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quedarte y acompañarnos—dijo Kae e Inuyasha bufó molesto porque tenía toda la razón, pero la verdad era que entre más rápido encontraran a Kikyo y recuperaran a los habitantes de Shion, más rápido podía volver con Kagome, y ese era un hecho que él ya había aceptado aunque le costara.

1

Kagome se había torcido un pie de la manera más tonta posible, si cabe ser, al haberse caído de un árbol por ir a perseguir a una maldita ardilla que le había hurtado el último pedazo de pan que era para ella, y aunque Sango le dijo que ella le compartía de su parte Kagome se empecinó en recuperar la que era suya, por lo que Sango dejó de insistir, y luego Kagome cayó porque la rama en la que estaba la ardilla estaba picada y se rompió.

— ¡Me duele mucho!—dijo cuando Sango estaba vendándole el pie para que no fuera a inflamarse o peor. Lo más trágico de todo era que ya no podría ir andando como antes cuando podían caminar al paso, sino que tendría que utilizar muletas o ir en Kirara, porque definitivamente no iba a dejar que Miroku la cargara.

—No te quejes, fue tu culpa caerte, si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado—riñó Sango molesta, apretando un poco la venda apropósito sólo para hacer sufrir a Kagome por su propio descuido.

—Lo siento ¡pero no la aprietes tan fuerte!—siguió quejándose y haciendo teatro y maroma.

Toru se acercó a Kenshin que estaba pelando una naranja.

—Joven Kenshin ¿cómo ha estado en todo este tiempo en el que no había visitado la aldea?—hablar de la aldea aun le costaba trabajo a Toru, más porque de él dependía salvarla. Kenshin volteó a mirarlo, serio como siempre.

—He tenido muchos problemas, uno de mis jefes murió recientemente y necesitaba un reemplazo, después hubo un levantamiento de los aldeanos porque el reemplazo no fue de su agrado y hubo conflictos internos, sin contar el intento de Kuroh, la aldea vecina, por invadirnos—Toru estaba maravillado escuchándole.

Él, al igual que su padre, eran de los pocos enterados de la existencia de las aldeas como personas de igual y diferentes a la vez, ya que su padre era el encargado del templo, lugar donde cada año iban a realizarse rituales en honor a la aldea y de una u otra forma tuvieron que enterarse del asunto.

—Pero nada comparado con la terrible desgracia que le aconteció a Shion, incluso me preguntó dónde estará él…—Toru también se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que ellos no sabían nada del Cuarzo azul, ni de que no estaban muertos, sino en una especie de coma y que tenían salvación. Tenía miedo de que encontraran a la sacerdotisa de ojos tristes y la desaparecieran para liberar las almas, cuando en realidad había una forma menos radical de llevar eso a cabo.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, joven Kenshin, además, estoy seguro de que le alegrará saber que usted también ha venido para ayudarlo—aunque Toru no fuera mayor y no comprendiera muchas cosas,, sabía a ciencia cierta que ahí había algo que tanto Kenshin como Shion debían de ocultar, ya que no era normal, por más amigos que fueran, el hecho de que Kenshin estuviera preocupándose demasiado por el problema de Kae cuando él mismo tenían infinidad de problemas, además, alguna vez escuchó decir que las aldeas van y vienen antes que los humanos ordinarios o después, pero siempre llegan a su fin, y Kae era la única que se resistía a ese orden ya estipulado.

—Supongo que sí, pero para eso primero hay que encontrarlo, y por lo que sabemos incluso Takegawa está ayudando a la causa…me preguntó si también…—Kenshin se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de hablar— ¡Mori! ¡Oshiroi! ¡Mikoto!—dijo y fue sin más a donde estaba Miroku.

— ¿Sucede algo, joven Kenshin?—preguntó al verlo tan agitado, con el cabello algo despeinado.

—Ya sé a donde pudieron haber ido, a la aldea Mori que queda relativamente cerca de aquí—explicó señalando el Oeste.

—No se diga más, andando—dijo Miroku desde su sitio, comenzando a recoger lo poco que aún les quedaba de provisiones.

—Kagome no puede andar y ni de broma usted la llevará, monje Miroku—informó Sango, cargando sobre el lomo de Kirara su equipaje para poder ir más ligeros.

—Si no tiene inconvenientes yo podría llevarla—dijo Kenshin ansioso por partir lo antes posible, como siempre.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada y después miraron a Kenshin, con toda su seriedad y elegancia juntas, pensando si esa sería una buena idea.

—No tengo problema con ello—esa había sido la voz de Kagome, porque ella también estaba ansiosa por irse y darle alcance a Inuyasha.

Kenshin se puso en cuclillas y Sango ayudó a Kagome a subirse. Kagome se ruborizó cuando subió, notando que la espalda de Kenshin se sentía igual que la de Inuyasha, ambos fornidos hasta donde cabe, pero la sensación era diferente, porque Kenshin no era Inuyasha.

Emprendieron el viaje al Oeste en busca de la aldea Mori, y Kagome, con el ir y venir del andar recto de Kenshin se arrulló, y el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con fuerza por saber que pronto se encontraría con Inuyasha de nuevo, aunque la desconsolaba saber que ella le buscaba y que por su parte él buscaba a alguien más.


End file.
